The present invention relates to drive axle systems for front and rear wheel drive vehicles, and more particularly, to an improved system for transmitting torque to the front drive wheels of a vehicle.
Automotive vehicles wherein the engine is connected to drive both front and rear axles have recently been developed widely especially in view of increasing demand for off-the-road automotive type vehicles. Most of these vehicles include transfer case mechanisms wherein the propeller shaft from the engine is drive connected to the front and rear drive axles. These transfer cases usually contain a large number of gears and bearing which make them expensive and add considerably to the cost of the vehicle. Also, such transfer cases are heavy and bulky and are mounted at the side of the housing of the transmission. Manifestly, these features adversely affect the fuel economy of the attendant vehicle due to the weight factor and the aerodynamic aspect of a comparatively bulky profile caused by the placement of the transfer cases adjacent to the transmission housing thereby limiting the lowering of the floor of the vehicle.
It is a primary object of the present invention to produce a simple, inexpensive drive arrangement between the engine driven propeller shaft and the front and rear axles by eliminating the usual transfer case and thereby permitting a reduction in overall vehicle weight and a lowering of the vehicle profile.
Another object of the invention is to produce a novel drive mechanism for driving the front and rear drive wheels of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to produce a novel drive mechanism employing cross-axis gears for driving the front wheels of a vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to produce a drive mechanism for a vehicle which employs a minimum number of moving parts to enable a reduction in overall vehicle weight.